Goku convence a Bulma
by CarXx
Summary: recuerdan la cita que Goku le prometio al supremo, llego el momento de la verdad, la promesa se tendra que cumplir. ¿como se lo tomara bulma?, ¿goku saldra vivo de esta?, pronto lo sabremos y ese pronto es ahora.
1. La promesa de Goku

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son toda propiedad de Akira Toriyama y socios. **_

**Goku convence a Bulma **

Han pasado 6 meses desde la derrota de majin boo. Nuestros héroes se encontraban en una parrillada en la corp. Capsula hablando sobre los sucesos anteriores. Cuando fueron interrumpidos por el joven Son

- ¿papa como hicieron para que Gohan tenga tanto poder sin transformarse? -pregunto el mini Goku

- ah eso es fácil el supremo sabia una técnica para sacar los poderes de una persona, lo convencimos y nos ayudó - dijo muy tranquilo Goku

-¿y cómo lo convencieron? - pregunto con gran intriga Goten

- es que ... um que rica comida quiero más iré a buscar ejej - se levantó algo nervioso Goku al recordar lo que prometió

- Gohan, ¿me dices? - pregunto el joven son

- hay yo también tengo hambre iré a buscar más jejej- dijo haciendo lo mismo que su padre

- Goten, ¿qué le sucede a tu papa y tu hermano? - dijo Trunks algo intrigado

- hay Trunks, no ves tienen hambre - respondió con inocencia mientras Trunks se pegó la mano en la cara por la inocencia de su amigo, era cierto que en su familia siempre tenían hambre pero los dos se marcharon muy nervioso por la pregunta

Del otro lado de la mesa se encontraban discutiendo Gohan y Goku

- ¿papa que diremos cuando pregunten? - respondió un preocupado Gohan

- hay no lo sé Gohan pero algo seguro se nos ocurrirá- respondió Goku con seguridad

- está bien pero si vegeta o Bulma se enteran lo de la cita nos mataran - respondió Gohan con mucho temor

- tranquilo el supremo está muy viejo, seguro ni lo recuerda - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

En ese momento Goku escucho una voz que provenía del cielo

- ¿supremo? - pregunto Goku con gran inseguridad

- si soy yo Goku, te escuche y recordé tu promesa espero que la cumplas pronto, ya espere mucho, adiós - dijo el supremo mientras fantaseaba su cita con una linda mujer

- ¿hugg ahora qué hago? - se preguntó Goku muy tenso

- ¿qué ocurre papa? - pregunto Gohan muy confundido, ya que el supremo solo se había comunicado con Goku

- Gohan tienes que ayudarme - dijo Goku mientras movía a su hijo de atrás hacia adelante

- ¿pero qué ocurrió? - dijo aún más confundido Gohan

- lo que sucede es que el supremo escucho nuestra conversación y recordó la promesa, ¿hay ahora que are? - dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza y caminaba de un lado al otro

- ¡QUUUEE! , ¿¡COMO! ¡? !Vamos a morir vamos a morir! y hace poco nos habían revivido - se lamentaba Gohan

- tranquillo solo hay que "convencer" a Bulma - dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa

-¿y como haremos eso? - pregunto Gohan con aun cara de muerte cercana

- mmm , ya se le rogaremos que nos ayude - dijo Goku convencido

- y si no quiere tener la cita con el supremo kaiosama - dijo Gohan dudoso

- ¡FACIL!, la engañaremos, cuando le digamos la verdad nos tele transporto y no tendrá tiempo de hacer nada, ¿qué dices? - dijo Goku muy emocionado

- ¿estás seguro que funcionara? - dijo Gohan escéptico a la idea

- ¿papa, Gohan que están diciendo? - dijo el menor de los son

- ¿hay Goten que hace aquí? - dijo Goku casi cayéndose

- estaban tardando mucho y tenía mucha hambre jijiji - dijo mientras se frotaba el estomago

- ¿Goten que escuchaste? - dijo con preocupación Gohan

- a nada solo que el supremo kaiosama iba a tener una cita con la mama de Trunks - dijo Goten mientas ponía su mano en la barbilla y pensaba.

- hay Goten por favor no le digas a nadie, ¿entendido? - dijo Gohan rogando

- ¿ni a Bulma? - dijo el joven son

- a ellas menos que nadie - dijo Gohan suplicante

- tranquillo no le diremos a nadie - dijo Trunks mientras salía detrás de su escondite (se los dejo a su imaginación donde se escondió)

- ¡AHHH! Trunks, ¿que hacías hay? - dijo Gohan tratando de volver a respirar

- ah estaba esperando a Goten - respondió relajado mientras se apoyaba en la pared de brazos cruzados de la misma forma que su padre.

- no le digas a tus padres - dijo Gohan suplicando

- tranquillo no diré nada, pero vámonos todos los están esperando - dijo Trunks mientras los apresuraba llevando arrastrando a su amigo

- Trunks espera tengo hambre - dijo Goten mientras trataba de alcanzar la comida y lloriqueaba

- vamos Goten deja de preocuparte por tu estomago - dijo Trunks mientras lo arrastraba

Al llegar vieron que todos los miraban

- ¿por qué tardaron tanto? - pregunto Bulma

- es que .. papa no paraba de buscar comida jajaj - dijo haciendo la típica pose que acostumbra su familia

- ¡YO! pero si... hay es verdad jejejj - rio nervioso recordando que no podía decir nada

- hay pero yo tengo hambre– dijo Goten llorando

- ¡que! ¿pero entonces que hicieron? – pregunto Bulma con gran duda

- hay mama ya sabes cómo es Goten, nunca deja de tener hambre, jeje – dijo Trunks tratando de ser creíble

- umm, buenos sigamos –dijo con algo de inseguridad Bulma

- ¿que estábamos hablando?- pregunto Milk pensando

- ah sí, estábamos hablando de como convencieron al supremo – dijo en joven son mientras Gohan, Goku y Trunks estaban tratando de intervenir

- cierto ¿y cómo lo convencieron? – dijo Bulma mientras los miraba

- es .. que .. pues … nosotros – decía Goku entrecortado mientras pensaba

- que no recuerdan que le dijeron – en ese momento Gohan le cubrió la boca a su hermano menor antes de que arruine todo

- ¿qué le dijeron? – pregunto con gran intriga Bulma

-¡ah miren la hora!, ya nos vamos – dijo Gohan con gran prisa mientras se llevaba a todos sus familiares

- espera Gohan – dijo el pequeño son

- Gohan cariño no tan rápido – dijo Milk mientras trataba de no caer

- listo papa tele transpórtanos – dijo Gohan al salir de la corp. Capsula

- si Gohan – entonces Goku puso los dedos en su frente y se tele transportaron a la montaña Paoz

En la corp. Capsula todos se encontraban discutiendo el extraño comportamiento de los hombres son

-¿qué creen que les esté sucediendo? – pregunto Krillin

- no lo sé pero estoy segura que es sobre como convencieron al supremo - dijo Bulma con una mirada pensativa

- es cierto estaban actuando extraño después de que se lo preguntaron – dijo Yamcha

- no que dicen, no pasa nada – dijo Trunks con nerviosismo

- ¿qué sucede Trunks, sabes algo? – dijo Bulma mientras alzaba la ceja

- ¡eh!, yo no para nada, voy a mi habitación, adiós – dijo mientras corría a su habitación

-"_estoy segura de que sabe algo, está bien lo dejare pasar" _– pensó Bulma

De vuelta en la montaña paoz los dos hombres Son se encontraban tratando de pensar en la solución de este gran problema

-papa se lo tienes que decir antes de que se descubra – dijo Gohan

- si tienes razón Gohan – dijo Goku mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla y meditaba sobre la situación

- entonces hoy mismo vas a la corp. Capsula y le dices a Bulma – le dijo Gohan

- ¡Que yo!, ¿por qué?- dijo Goku tratando de excusarse

- porque tú le prometiste eso al supremo – le respondió Gohan un poco cansado

- cierto, está bien adiós, espero volver vivo –dijo Goku mientras se tele transportaba

En la corp. Capsula el clima estaba tenso ya que Bulma y Vegeta estaban discutiendo

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO INSECTOS EN LA CASA! – dijo gritando Vegeta

- pero son mis amigos – dijo en una forma tranquilla pero luego cambio- ¡Y ADEMAS ES MI CASA!- grito ya cansada Bulma

- ¡PUES TAMBIEN ES MI CASA! –grito indignado Vegeta

- hola, ¿interrumpo?- dijo Goku muy inocente

- hola Goku, no para nada ya estábamos terminando – dijo Bulma mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Vegeta

- ¡KAKAROTO NO PRODIAS SER MAS INOPORTUNO! – respondió Vegeta indignado

-no, no lo creo Vegeta – dijo Goku mientras pensaba en la respuesta

- ¿Goku que es lo que quieres? – dijo Bulma algo fastidiada

- así cierto, necesito pedirte un favor Bulma – dijo Goku un poco serio y Vegeta reacciono a esas palabras

-¿qué clase de favor quieres pedirle? – dijo Vegeta un poco curioso y celoso (jaja le tenía mucha confianza)

- em ejej, no es nada – dijo Goku algo nervioso

-habla Kakaroto – dijo en un tono leve pero duro mientras fruncía el ceño

- si Goku ya dinos, ¿Qué es lo que querías pedirme? – dijo Bulma

- recuerdas que yo dije que convencí al supremo que nos ayude – dijo Goku con nervios (para ser más grafico se estaba comiendo los dedos porque uñas ya no le quedaban)

- sí, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto Bulma aun confundida

- bueno es que le prometí – en ese momento dudo (pobre Goku pues al menos tenía que vivir unos segundos más) y vegeta se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras

-"_estúpido Kakaroto si piensa que le dará una foto de ella para el anciano"- _pensó Vegeta mientras apretaba sus puños con ira y fruncía mucho el ceño. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando vio que su esposa y su rival lo miraban confundidos

- ¿Vegeta que te sucede? - dijo Goku algo confundido

- Kakaroto si piensas que le vas a dar lo que le dijiste cuando estábamos en el planeta supremo, ni lo sueñes – dijo Vegeta con voz dura y reteniendo sus músculos (estaba al borde del colapso)

- tranquillo Vegeta no es eso– dijo Goku con una sonrisa – "_es peor" –_ pensó mientras mostraba nerviosismo

- eso espero – dijo Vegeta desafiante

-¿Qué es de lo que están hablando? – dijo Bulma sin entender

- está bien, lo que sucede es que en el planeta supremo para poder sacar el poder de Gohan le prometí al supremo que tendría una cita contigo – dijo en silencio para casi no ser escuchado

-¡QUEEE! – dijo con los ojos fuera de órbita

- que dijiste insecto – dijo Vegeta lleno de ira pero con una voz calma (aunque no lo crean)

- es solo una cita, por favor Bulma ayúdame esta vez – dijo Goku mientras suplicaba

- umm, lo pensare Goku – dijo Bulma mientras reflexionaba –_"ni lo sueñes"_- pensó decidida

-deberás,¡ahh gracias Bulma! le avisare al supremo – dijo mientras se tele transportaba

-¡EH! Espera Goku yo te dije que lo pensaría, diablos – dijo mientras trataba de detenerlo pero ya era tarde

-¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¿LE DIJISTE QUE ACEPTABAS? – grito Vegeta muy molesto

- yo... no – dijo Bulma aun confundida y enfadada

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban entrenando Goku con Goten

-¿y entonces te digo que sí?– dijo en mini Goku confundido

- no dijo que si pero tampoco que no, además ya le conté al supremo y pronto la tendré que llevar a su planeta para la cita - dijo Goku mientras se ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza y reía avergonzado

-¿cuándo es la cita? – pregunto Goten divertido

-mañana, espero que Bulma no se resista – dijo Goku aun riendo

_**flash back**_

_- hola supremo - dijo Goku recién tele transportado_

_-Goku, que bien que estas aquí, ¿y? - pregunto el supremo con gran intriga y cara de pervertido_

_- ¿y que supremo?- dijo Goku que no comprendía a lo que se refería_

_-¡LA CITA!- dijo el supremo exasperado_

_-ahh, si cierto bueno ella acepto - dijo Goku avergonzado sabiendo que no había dicho que si _

_- jijij - dijo el supremo mientras se le caía la baba con aun su cara de pervertido_

_- ¿bueno cuando quiere que venga? - dijo Goku dudoso esperando que no sea pronto_

_- que tal mañana- dijo el anciano muy animado_

_-¡QUEE MAÑANA!- dijo Goku muy asombrado (yo diría que muerto de miedo jajaj)_

_- exacto adiós Goku - dijo el supremo y Goku se tele transporto un poco desorientado_

_**No se que se pone investigar**_

- bueno papa iré a desayunar – dijo Goten riendo mientras corría hacia la cocina

- si yo iré luego, tengo que ir a la corp. Capsula – grito Goku mientras se tele transportaba y miraba a Goten tragando el desayuno

Al llegar al jardín de la corp. Capsula se encontró con un saiyajin que no estaba de muy buen humor

- ¡KAKAROTO! – dijo Vegeta mientras se paraba en frente de su rival

- hola Vegeta – dijo Goku tranquillo y sonriente mientras movía su mano en forma de saludo

- no me vengas con tus saludos – dijo Vegeta en tono severo

- está bien Vegeta, pero primero tengo que terminar de hablar con Bulma – dijo Goku calmado (como siempre)

-primero hablas conmigo – dijo Vegeta bastante enfadado

- está bien, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Goku confundido

- quiero que canceles la maldita cita de Bulma con el anciano – dijo Vegeta oprimiendo muy fuerte sus puños y con el ceño muy fruncido

- es que no puedo Vegeta se lo prometí al supremo – dijo Goku tratando de hacer razonar a Vegeta

- no me interesa lo que prometiste – dijo vegeta alterado

- ¿pero porque te molesta, acaso estas celoso? – dijo Goku mientras le daba codazos a Vegeta

- yo no estoy celoso – dijo vegeta entrecortado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda a Goku

- así que no, eh – dijo Bulma quien llegaba a recibir a Goku y se encontró con esta conversación (perdonen que siempre llegue alguien de algún lado, es que son todos unos inoportunos)

- hola Bulma- respondió Goku animadamente

- hola Goku, ¿recuerdas la cita? – dijo Bulma con mirada perversa similar a las de Vegeta

- sí, vine a hablarte sobre eso – dijo Goku mientras Vegeta lo fulminaba con la mirada (suerte que no tiene la mirada de Piccolo, porque si no ya no existiría Goku, jaja)

- acepto Goku – Dijo Bulma con la misma mirada

- deberás, eso es genial Bulma – dijo Goku emocionado –"_que bien que acepto, de otro modo la tendría que haber engañado"-_ pensó Goku con mirada triunfante

- claro si Vegeta no tiene objeción – dijo con mirada dudosa e inocente, pero en el interior tenía una mirada maliciosa, mientras que Goku realmente miraba dudoso a Vegeta

- hpm, da igual –dijo mientras se fue enfadado

-fantástico, mañana te vendré a buscar para llevarte al planeta supremo – dijo Goku muy sonriente

- ¿será en el planeta supremo? – dijo Bulma con cara de preocupación mientras mordía sus labios

- sí, ¿por qué? – dijo Goku confundido

- nada, está bien te esperare mañana a las 6 pm, adiós Goku – dijo mientras se retiraba y veía a Goku tele transportarse – "_lo que me espera"_ – dijo bastante preocupada

**Bueno este es mi primer fic tarde bastante no lo podía acomodar bien espero que les guste y seguiré haciendo las demás partes, iba a subirlo todo cuando lo termine, pero me decidí a publicar el primero y seguirlo si tiene buenas críticas. Como ya dije es el primero si tienen consejos por favor díganmelos, no se apenen por los comentarios ya que yo hacía eso y ahora comento hasta por las dudas sobre todo a 01PrincessaCandy01, espero que no te moleste mis comentarios. **

**Ya que es mi primer fic en el principio tuve ayuda del escrito la cita, espero no te moleste en verdad ese comienzo me ayudo a comenzarlo, tal vez cueste creerlo pero estuve un día tratando de ver cómo empezar, lo demás fue fácil. Espero sus review mientras yo escribo el segundo capítulo, saludos.**


	2. Charla de mujeres

_**Disculpen las faltas en el anterior es solo que me equivoque de archivo tengo 3 archivos el borrador en otro en el que corrijo las palabra y el ultimo en el que está todo listo, y puse el del medio, jaja, es que los tengo todos con casi el mismo título, sepan disculpar sin más que decir "AQUI ESTA EL 2 CAPITULO", recién terminado, hora 3:21 am argentina.**_

**La charla de mujeres **

Luego de un par de horas de que Goku se marchó, Bulma tomo su avión y partió hacia la montaña paoz claro primero se comunicó con Milk, Videl y 18. Luego de media hora aterrizo fuera de la casa Son, en la cual sus amigas la esperaban

- ¡hola! - saludo Bulma animadamente mientras bajaba del avión

- Bulma, que bien que llegaste- dijo Milk muy feliz de recibirla

- hola Bulma- saludo Videl (quien por supuesto le agarro más confianza y de todos modos si le decía señora Bulma la mataba), mientras que 18 solo se proponía a mover la mano en forma de saludo amistoso

- bien chicas, le tengo que decir algo - dijo Bulma en un tono serio pero con cierto nerviosismo

- está bien Bulma, pero primero entremos- dijo Milk mientras todas entraban a su hogar y tomaban asiento

- al grano, ¿los muchachos le han dicho algo sobre lo que Goku le prometió al supremo? - dijo Bulma de forma interrogante

- umm, Krillin no creo que sepa, el otro día luego de la fiesta estábamos hablando sobre porque estaban raros en la reunión

_**Flash back**_

_Después de la fiesta en la corp. Capsula, Krillin y 18 se encontraban volando hacia kame house mientras 18 llevaba a su hija en los brazos, Krillin al maestro roshi _

_-¿no creen que actuaban raro? - dijo Krillin sacando el tema_

_- no lo sé, así son- dijo 18 segura_

_- tienes razón, luego les preguntare luego- dijo Krillin sonriendo_

_- muchachos ya llegamos, vamos Krillin aterriza ya empieza el programa - dijo Roshi con sangre saliendo de su nariz_

_- viejo pervertido- dijo 18 enfadada_

_**Fin del flash back**_

- y eso fue todo- finalizo 18

- bueno mi Goku no me ha dicho nada - dijo Milk pensando

- en realidad Gohan actuó extraño ese día- dijo interrumpio Videl mientras pensaba

_**Flash back**_

_A unos kilómetros de la montaña paoz, se encontraba Videl esperando a Gohan_

_- hola Videl - dijo Gohan mientras aterrizaba _

_- Gohan que bueno que viniste, pero es temprano- dijo Videl viendo la hora_

_- es que nos fuimos temprano - dijo mientras ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza y reía_

_- está bien lamento no haber ido- dijo Videl culpable_

_- no está bien, no paso mucho - dijo Gohan aun sonriendo pero metido en sus pensamientos_

_- te sucede algo - dijo Videl dudosa mientras alzaba una ceja_

_- eh, no para nada- dijo Gohan saliendo de su transe_

_-um, está bien- dijo Videl un tanto insegura - me acompañas a casa hay podremos estudiar más tranquillos - dijo Videl mientras agarraba la mano de Gohan y se elevaba_

_- está bien, vamos - dijo ya más animado Gohan_

_**Fin del flash back**_

- y eso es todo lo que recuerdo, después no saque más el tema - finalizo Videl

- al parecer Gohan sabia sobre esto - dijo Bulma con mirada de venganza

- ¿qué cosa sabia mi Gohan, Bulma? - dijo Milk preocupada e intrigada

-está bien se los diré - suspiro Bulma mientras todas ponían suma atención a sus palabras - por lo visto Goku hiso un trato con el supremo kaiosama y en ese trato estaba incluida yo - dijo Bulma mientras seguía suspirando tratando de conservar la calma

- qué clase de trato - pregunto 18 dudosa

- Goku me dijo que el trato consistía en que ¡YO TENGA UNA CITA CON EL VIEJO PERVERTIDO, QUE SE SUPONE ES UN DIOS!- dijo Bulma quien se había parado de su silla y apretaba un trapo entres sus manos llegando a romperlo, mientras oprimía sus dientes con furia (al parecer no lo tomo muy bien que digamos)

- ¡¿QUUEEE?! - dijeron todas al unísono mientras se levantaban de sus sillas

- sí y acepte, todo por poner celoso a vegeta, pero al parecer no funciono, actuó como si no le importara - dijo Bulma un poco triste mientras se volvía a sentar, al igual que todas

- ¿cuándo es la cita Bulma? - pregunto Videl mas tranquilla

- mañana -dijo Bulma mientras se desplomaba en su silla

- con que mañana ¿no? - dijo Milk con una idea que al parecer ella sola no se le había ocurrido

- tengo una idea - dijo 18 mientras sonreía triunfante

- qué clase de idea - dijo Bulma desconfiada

- tu querías poner celoso a vegeta ¿no? - dijo 18 con una sonrisa esta vez maliciosa

- sí, pero que hay con eso - dijo Bulma resignada

- creo que se a lo que se refiere 18 - dijo Milk con la misma mirada de 18

- me explican- dijo Videl mientras Bulma asentía con nerviosismo por la gran idea que se le había ocurrido a Milk y 18

- mañana vas a ir a tu cita - dijo 18 con la misma anterior mirada pero sin todavia la comprencion de Bulma y Videl, hasta que...

- ¡ah entiendo!, dicen que si voy a la cita, me arreglo muy bien vegeta explotara de furia al saber que voy a estar de esa forma para ver a otro, aunque sea un viejo baboso- dijo Bulma con mirada maléfica y triunfante (triunfantemente maléfica, XD)

- ¿dicen que funcionara? - dijo Videl mientras miraba a las demás nerviosamente

- estoy segura, con lo propietarios que son los saiyajin - dijo 18 sonriente (bueno hasta el punto que lo puede ser 18)

- perfecto, mañana vendrán a la corp. Capsula y me ayudan, ¿están conmigo? - pregunto Bulma emocionada mientras se levantaba

- claro Bulma, te apoyo - dijo Videl igual de emocionada

- estoy de acuerdo con Videl, yo también te apoyo Bulma - dijo Milk - y tendré que hablar seriamente con Goku sobre hacer promesar sin el consentimiento de la gente - dijo Milk con cara de disgusto

- bien Bulma, mañana iremos a tu casa - finalizo 18

- genial las espero a las 3 - dijo Bulma mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- estaremos allí - dijo Milk más alegre

- adiós - dijo Bulma mientras salía y subía a su avión, ya dirigiéndose a la corp. Capsula luego de horas hablando con sus amigas (aclaro Goku fue a la casa de Bulma a las 10 am y Bulma se fue de su casa a las 3pm y regreso a las 6pm)

Luego de 30 minutos, Bulma llego a la corp. Capsula y quien más ni quien menos se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad viendo a través de la ventana a Bulma

- ¿dónde estará Trunks? - dijo Bulma en voz alta pero para sí misma

- hablando sola - dijo vegeta en tono de burla mientras se apoyaba en un árbol fuera de su preciada cámara de gravedad

- ¿has visto a Trunks? - dijo Bulma tratando de olvidar el ultimo comentario

- se fue con el hijo de Kakaroto - dijo disgustado

- está bien - dijo Bulma resignada

- ¿dónde fuiste? - pregunto vegeta mirándola fijo

- fui a hablar con Milk - dijo Bulma indiferente

- tardaste mucho, ¿solo fuiste ahí? - dijo vegeta dudando de las palabras de su casi esposa (digamos la verdad estaba celoso, pero no lo admitiría, por ahora, XD)

- que quieres decir con eso - replico Bulma sabiendo lo que vegeta pensaba, cosa que era parte de su plan, no darle importancia

- hmp, tengo hambre - dijo vegeta cambiando de tema

- prepárate algo, yo voy al laboratorio - dijo Bulma mientras se encaminaba hacia el laboratorio

- _**"**__maldita mujer, que se cree dejar al príncipe saiyajin con hambre"_- pensó vegeta mientras refunfuñaba

Y así transcurrió todo el día, vegeta en su cámara de gravedad (nada fuera de otro mundo) y Bulma en su laboratorio, hasta que anocheció y llego Trunks, justo para la cena (que coincidencia)

- ¡a cenar! - dijo Bulma mientras servía a los dos saiyan que habían llegado en menos de 5 segundos. Una hora más tarde todos habían finalizado sus platos

- estaba delicioso, me voy a dormir, buenas noches - dijo Trunks corriendo hacia su habitacion

- está bien cariño, a ti igual - grito Bulma mientras terminaba de programar a los robot para lavar la gran cantidad de platos

- hpm - se limitó a decir vegeta

- listo, buenas noches vegeta - dijo Bulma mientras se dirigía a su habitación dejando a vegeta solo en la cocina, por un pequeño momento ya que este también fue a su habitacion para encontrarse con Bulma

Al llegar a su habitacion lo desconcertó un poco lo que vio, hay estaba Bulma dormida plácidamente sin haberle dado su postre, (que malvada que soy,jaja)

- demonios - susurro el príncipe (imaginen su cara) - _"estúpida escritora, tiene todo en mi contra" - _pensó vegeta, quien no se daba cuenta que yo sabía lo que pensaba y lo iba a hacer sufrir en el futuro, todavía tengo un o dos capítulos mas para verlo pagar, wuajaja - escribió la escritora mientras reía maléficamente

**Bueno me tarde más de lo que quería, mi escusa falta de inspiración, pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada era falta de ganas de escribir aunque fue muy fácil de escribir, espero que les guste, sino ya sé porque fue fácil.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus review: FashionBulma, Diosa de la Muerte, ANYAT DREAMS****, ****BulmaxGoku, bulmiita tiny, Grisell, srto y un gran agradecimiento a braxgoten, gracias a vos no hubiera hecho este cap, tu idea me ayudo muchisimo, los saluda **

**CarXx**


	3. Llegando al planeta supremo

**Bueno saludos a todos los que leen, me tarde bastante, pero también mejore en este mes, espero que la demora se justifique, mucha suerte a todos y dejen review.**

**Llegando al planeta supremo**

En la corp. Capsula, para ser más específico en el jardín de la misma nuestro querido príncipe se encontraba meditando... o tratando, ya no se había encontrado con Bulma en toda la mañana y quería saber dónde se había metido, hasta que recordó la visita que tuvo esta mañana mientras él estaba en la cámara de gravedad

_**Flash back**_

_Eran las 9:30 cuando sonó el timbre de la mansión al cual Bulma se dispuso a atender, al abrir la puerta se encontró con unas sonrientes Milk, Videl y 18_

_- ¿qué hacen aquí?, es temprano todavía - dijo Bulma viendo su reloj de mano_

_- supusimos que necesitábamos ir de compras para prepararte para tu cita de hoy - dijo Videl guiñándole el ojo a la asombrada científica_

_- y quisimos llegar temprano, las compras no se hacen en un minuto - dijo Milk apoyando su mano en el hombro de Bulma _

_- al parecer lo tenían todo planeado, ¿no? - dijo Bulma con mirada astuta _

_- fue todo idea de 18 - dijo Videl señalando a 18 quien procedió a dedicarle una sonrisa triunfante _

_**Flash back dentro del flash back**_

_**Luego de que Bulma se marchó de la casa son las mujeres de la pandilla z se dispusieron a discutir el asunto**_

_**- ¿18 porque tienes esa mirada? - pregunto Videl con gran curiosidad al ver la sonrisa de "todo ya lo tengo planeado" que tenía 18**_

_**- ¿tienes algún plan? - pregunto Milk en tono de sorpresa acercándose a la androide sin quitarle la mirada**_

_**- que opinan si mañana vamos un poco antes a la cop. capsula? - dijo 18 con aun la mirada que atrajo la atención de las otras mujeres **_

_**- ¿pero porque? - pregunto Videl con vista fija en las expresiones de 18**_

_**- para ayudarla a ir de compra - finalizo 18 caminando hacia el fregadero apoyando sus manos en el**_

_**- ¿de compras? - dijo Milk alzando la ceja**_

_**- tú dices que llevemos a Bulma más temprano y pasemos toda la tarde eligiendo el atuendo perfecto para su cita - dijo Videl sonriendo maléficamente (se toman muy a pecho los planes)**_

_**- umm me parece bien - dijo Milk imitando la expresión de la hija del "mejor peleador de la tierra"**_

_**- ya que todas estamos de acuerdo, a qué hora vamos a buscar a Bulma? - dijo Videl mirando consecutivamente a Milk y 18**_

_**- que tal mañana a las 9:30, cuando Trunks este durmiendo y vegeta entrenando - dijo Milk levantándose de su silla **_

_**- suena bien - dijo Videl igual de animada**_

_**- perfecto, entonces nos encontraremos mañana temprano en la corp. Capsula - finalizo Milk -"vegeta se llevara la sorpresa de su vida" - pensó riendo al igual que las demás **_

_**Fin del flash back **__**dentro**__** del flash back**_

_- bien vámonos - dijo Bulma caminando hacia su avión- supongo que mi madre tendrá que hacerles el almuerzo - dijo Bulma riendo _

_**Fin del flash back**_

El saiyan mayor termino de meditar para adentrarse en la cocina, puesto que ya casi era hora de almorzar. Al entrar en la cocina no se encontró con mas que su hijo comiendo y un gran banquete que llenaba el largo de la mesa

- Hola papa- dijo Trunks para continuar comiendo

- ¿dónde está tu madre? - pregunto vegeta mientras seguía viendo la gran variedad de platillos que tenía la mesa

- no lo sé, cuando desperté la abuela dijo que no estaba y que ella haría el almuerzo - dijo Trunks mirando a su padre quien tenía una mirada de espanto imaginando que estarían solo ellos con su peculiar suegra - pero ella ahora no está - dijo Trunks viendo como su padre suspiraba aliviado - fue a comprar provisiones, volverá pronto - finalizo Trunks programando los robot para que lavaran los platos en 30 minutos, lo que usualmente tarda su padre en almorzar y subiendo a su habitación sonriendo malignamente por sus últimas palabras

- _"maldito mocoso, solo me quiere asustar, espero" _- dijo vegeta mientras se sentaba y almorzaba tranquilamente, debía reconocer que aunque la madre de Bulma estuviera loca, cocina muy bien. Luego de media hora vegeta se levantó y dejo a los robot ya programados por su hijo lavar los plato y se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse e ir a su cámara de gravedad nuevamente

**Cámara de gravedad, 3:40 pm **

Vegeta ya llevaba 2 horas en la cámara de gravedad cuando escucho el ruido de las turbinas de un avión muy familiar para el

- al fin llego - dijo vegeta apagando la gravedad y bebiendo agua para dirigirse a hablar con Bulma (si claro hablar, como no, jaj todos sabemos que le va a preguntar dónde y con quien estuvo todo este tiempo, de forma disimulada y luego se va a ir, que buena platica XD)

Mientras tanto afuera, en el jardín de la corp. Capsula se encontraba la recién llegada científica

- bien ya tengo las capsulas con mis compras, solo falta arreglarme - dijo la científica mientras encapsulaba el avión y reía imaginando la mirada de vegeta cuando la viera con el espectacular atuendo que había escogido con ayuda de sus amigas

-_"qué demonios está planeando"_- pensó vegeta mientras miraba a Bulma dirigirse a su habitación riendo desde un árbol cercano a su cámara de gravedad

Habitación de Bulma y Vegeta, 6:15 pm

Luego de un par de horas Bulma ya se encontraba preparada, estaba parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo viendo como el fabuloso vestido mascaba sus curvas a la perfección, era un vestido rojo de seda corte sirena, escote de corazón y espalda cubierta por finos lazos del mismo color que cruzaban entre sí, peinado elevado y hermosos zapatos plateados que hacia juego con su joyería, (soy muy detallista jaja).

- es perfecto, pero le falta un detalle - dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a su armario para buscar el perfume que hacia enloquecer al príncipe saiyajin y también su labial favorito, rojo sangre.

- mujer tengo hambre - dijo vegeta apoyado el marco de la puerta de la habitación con ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos (con los ojos cerrados, quiero ver su reacción cuando los abra,¡en el próximo capítulo!)

- deje comida preparada en el refrigerador, solo la tienes que poner en el microondas para que se caliente - dijo Bulma mientras se perfumaba y terminaba de ponerse el labial dirigiendo su mirada a vegeta

- hpm - se limitó a bufar vegeta abriendo los ojos mirando minuciosamente a Bulma quien se dirigía contoneando las caderas al cuarto de Trunks -_ "umm, nunca había visto ese vestido, porque se arregló tanto?, que yo sepa no tiene ninguna cena o evento de la empresa y si fuera así no la dejaría salir con ese vestido"_ - pensó el príncipe con el ceño fruncido pero curioso (se le había olvidado la cita que tenía Bulma, dicen que cuando alguien quiere que algo no pase hace que no existe y lo olvida rápidamente, ese no es mi caso, jaj)

En el cuarto de Trunks, Bulma se encontraba terminando de organizar, ya que su pequeño "angelito" se fue a jugar con Goten sin arreglar su cuarto, por suerte él era organizado y la habitación solo necesitaba un retoque

- umm, quedo listo, solo faltan 5 minutos - dijo Bulma feliz dando un vistazo a el reloj y dirigiéndose a la cocina a esperar que llegue Goku y la lleve a la "tan esperada cita"

**Cocina, 6:28 pm**

- ¿dónde vas? - dijo vegeta abriendo el refrigerador para sacar su botella de agua

- no lo recuerdas - dijo Bulma alzando la ceja con asombro

- no - dijo vegeta bebiendo el agua y mirando a Bulma de arriba abajo

- bueno iré a... - dijo Bulma cuando fue interrumpida por el recién llegado Goku (todos deben odiar la tele transportación)

- hola, ¿lista Bulma? - dijo Goku alegremente recibiendo una curiosa mirada de vegeta

-si, por cierto vegeta volveré en una hora - dijo Bulma agarrando su bolso y dirigiéndose hacia el saiyan de cabellos alborotados - vamos Goku - dijo Bulma seria poniendo su mano en el hombro de saiyan

- adiós vegeta - dijo Goku poniendo los dedos en su frente y tele transportándose

- _"donde diablos ira con Kakaroto?"_ - pensó vegeta organizando todas las pistas en su mente para llegar a la resolución - ¡maldición!, olvide la estúpida cita que tenía hoy - dijo vegeta caminando de un lugar a otro buscando la manera de llegar a ese planeta y por lo menos observarla pos si el viejo se pasa de listo

Planeta Supremo, 6:28 pm (esto es un poco antes de que ellos llegaran)

- bien ya tengo todo listo, solo falta que llegue la bonita mujer - dijo el supremo sentado en una mesa para dos, como meseros se encontraban Kibito y Shin (para mí era mejor tenerlos por separado, pobre Piccolo y Dende no podrán espiar la cita, jaja)

- supremo no creo que sea correcto esto - dijo Shin tratando de que el supremo reflexione sobre el "pedido" que había aceptado de Goku

- es cierto supremo, no creo que sea apropiado traer a una simple humana a el planeta de los dioses supremos - dijo Kibito apoyando a él joven supremo, mientras que el supremo anciana seguía imaginando como seria

- sí y también será muy bonita y... - decía el supremo divagando sus pensamientos en voz alta asiendo que Kibito y Shin se cayeran de espaldas justo al momento en el que llego Goku con Bulma

- hola - dijo saludando como siempre luego de hacer la tele transportación (que no se cansa!) - pero, que hacen en el piso - dijo Goku mirando confundo a Shin y Kibito

- hola Goku- dijo el supremo caminando rápidamente sin importar que Shin y Kibito estaban en el camino ya levantados -¿Dónde está? - dijo el supremo frotándose las manos con cara de..., bueno de roshi

- ¿qué cosa supremo? - dijo Goku sin saber (de nuevo lo mismo, con Goku no se puede)

- ¡¿dónde está la mujer que me prometiste?! - dijo el supremo refunfuñando y dando saltitos de enfado porque el guerrero no cumplió su promesa, peor más que nada porque no tendría su cita

- tranquilícese supremo, Bulma esta aquí - dijo Goku dando un paso al costado dejando ver a Bulma con su increíble vestido (jaj, es que me encanta) y el supremo babeando

- hola muchacha, siéntate - dijo el supremo dándole a entender a Bulma que hay cenarían (aunque sean las 6:45 pm, en el planeta supremo no creo que haya noche)

- está bien, un gusto - dijo Bulma saludando al anciano y a los que serían sus meseros esta noche, Kibito y Shin

- bien ya está todo, me voy - dijo Goku preparado para tele trasportarse

- Goku, solo será por una hora, luego de ese tiempo vienes inmediatamente a buscarme, ¿entendido? - dijo Bulma amenazante dejando asustado a Goku

- si Bulma lo prometo, no me retrasare - dijo Goku asustado y Bulma sonriente

- perfecto, ahora si te puedes ir - dijo Bulma caminando a la mesa y sentándose, seguida por el anciano

- bien, que ki elijo - dijo Goku pensando

- ¡YA VETE! - grito el supremo exasperado

- si ya voy - dijo Goku aun pensando - lo tengo, iré donde vegeta - dijo Goku por fin tele transportándose a la cámara de gravedad, digo a donde sintió el ki de vegeta

- _"¡¿qué dijo?! - _pensó Bulma abriendo los ojos_ -"oh no vegeta lo asesinara"- _siguió pensando Bulma preocupada por el guerrero _- "aunque no creo que sea tan malo" - _termino de sonreír Bulma dedicando ahora atención a su cita, quien estaba embobado mirándola

**Cámara de gravedad, 6:52 pm**

- maldita mujer, como se fue sin antes decírmelo - dijo vegeta enfurecido mientras lanzaba ataques a los robot - bien será mejor que coma algo - dijo vegeta apagando la gravedad y girando en sus talones

- hola vegeta - dijo Goku sonriente dándole un ataque a vegeta

- maldito Kakaroto, ¿qué haces en mi cámara de gravedad? - dijo vegeta furioso

- es que fue el primer ki que sentí - dijo Goku poniendo la mano detrás de su cabeza

- y porque YA NO TE LARGAS - grito vegeta ya cansado de que Goku lo moleste

- lo siento vegeta, pero que tal si entrenamos hasta que tenga que ir a buscar a Bulma - dijo Goku casi suplicando que entrenaran

- _"umm, sería una buena forma de distraerme"_ - pensó vegeta mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa - está bien Kakaroto, acepto - dijo vegeta encendiendo la gravedad

- fantástico - dijo Goku dando un salto

- empecemos - dijo vegeta en posición de pelea seguido por Goku

**Planeta Supremo, 7:30 pm**

_-"¿Goku dónde demonios estas?" - pensó Bulma preocupada _

_-_ que dices linda si damos un paseo por el planeta - dijo el supremo enfocado en el escote de la científica, recibiendo una fulminante mirada de ella

- está bien - dijo Bulma cambiando su ánimo y levantándose para dar el paseo

- sí, ven por aquí - dijo el anciano supremo guiándola, seguido por Kibito y Shin

_**Bien lo prometido es deuda, al fin luego de un mes me digne a hacer el cap, ya lo tenía listo hace una semana, pero sentía que le faltaban palabras, jaj, y al final solo necesitaba los últimos 7 renglones, espero les guste y personalmente diría que me hiso bien el mes que me tome para leer y reflexionar sobre mi escritura, mejore bastante desde mi punto de vista. Muchas gracias por dejan sus anteriores review, los aprecio muchos.**_

_¿Goku recordara buscar a Bulma? ¿El supremo será abofeteado por Bulma? ¿Vegeta ira al rescate?_

_Se sabrá en el próximo y posiblemente último capitulo._


	4. De vuelta a casa

**Disclaimer: los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenecen, si fuera así unos cuantos tendrían más protagonismo**

_Bueno tarde un poco, pero actualice, solo quiero avisar que si no les gusta este final hare uno alternativo, por petición si ustedes lo quieren, aunque espero les guste, jaj. Por cierto ya casi termino un one-shot que estoy escribiendo, se llama "Buscando el pretendiente perfecto" es sobre Bra y nuestros amados saiyajines, espero lo lean, en fin aquí está el cap final de Goku convence a Bulma, ojala aclare sus dudas. Por cierto el vestido que uso Bulma para la cita es el mismo que el de la imagen._

**De vuelta a casa**

Una hora ya había pasado desde que Goku y Vegeta luchaban, vegeta golpeaba a Goku desaforadamente por un motivo el cual ya había olvidado, mientras que Goku trataba lo más posible de esquivarlo. No hace falta decir que la cámara de gravedad estaba echa un desastre.

- "creo que nos excedimos, la cámara de gravedad esta echa pedazos" - pensó Goku mientras seguía esquivando los ataque de Vegeta y miraba la cámara - " Bulma tendrá que construir otra" - pensó Goku manifestando una risita tonta y de nuevo analizando lo dicho - Bulma - dijo Goku abriendo los ojos y quedándose quieto con temor, Vegeta hizo lo mismo que el al escuchar que nombro a Bulma, ahora recordaba el motivo por el cual golpeaba a Goku de tal modo (no se abran creído que era solo porque lo detesta, un poco de eso también influyo, jaj)

- o no Bulma me matara - dijo Goku cortando el silencio y haciendo varios movimientos de un lado al otro pensando que Bulma lo asesinaría sin piedad - está bien, no creo que sea muy tarde - dijo Goku tele transportándose dejando a Vegeta metido en sus pensamientos hasta que decidió entrar para refrescarse

**Planeta supremo, 8:30 pm**

Al llegar Goku vio que Bulma estaba a punto de golpear al supremo quien permaneció con esa sonrisa pervertida, también las atónitas miradas de Kibito y Shin por lo que estaba por hacer la humana, entonces decidió interrumpir

- hola - dijo Goku saludando nervioso viendo que todas las miradas se dirigían a el

- qué bueno que llego sr. Goku - dijo Shin aliviado acercándose al saiyajin

- si - dijo Goku sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras del joven supremo ya que se concentraba en la fulminante mirada que tenía su amiga mientras se dirigía a el

- vamos Goku - dijo Bulma asiendo que Goku se encoja de miedo

- está bien - dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados ponga los dedos en su frente pero lo detuvo

- pero quiero que nos tele transportes a un bosque alejado - dijo Bulma sonriendo macabramente, mientras Goku hacia lo que su amiga pidió y se tele trasportaba

- que muchacha más bonita - dijo el supremo asiendo que Kibito y Shin lo miraran atónitos

**Cocina, 8:57 pm**

Vegeta estaba en la cocina con una bebida energética en la mano mientras pensaba que había pasado en la maldita cita, quería saber si ella se había divertido, cosa que le pareció ridícula, por poco tiempo, que si el maldito anciano se abría propasado, lo último hizo que Vegeta hiciera explotar la soda y gruñera imaginando a SU mujer siendo tocada por un vejete, aunque no lo admitiera estaba celoso (exacto, lo que todas quería, jaja) pero tuvo que abandonar esos pensamientos cuando vio que Bulma y Goku llegaron. Le pareció extraño ver a su rival tan golpeado y lleno de moretones, el no recordaba que allá quedado así luego de la lucha pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver que Bulma iba a su habitación sonriendo, por lo visto si se había divertido (si claro, es muy divertido golpear en un bosque hasta que le salgan moretones a Goku, quieren ver un fic sobre eso, ¡comente!)

- adiós Vegeta - dijo Goku mientras se marchaba

- jump - se limitó a pronunciar Vegeta subiendo a su habitación para encontrarse con Bulma

**Habitación de Bulma y Vegeta, 8:59 pm**

Bulma se encontraba frente a su tocador desmaquillándose cuando Vegeta llego y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados, cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido

- ¿te divertiste? - pregunto Vegeta serio manteniéndose en la misma pose, pero su pregunta hizo que Bulma se levante, gire para verlo y contestar poniendo sus manos en la cadera

- oh si por supuesto, fue la mejor cita que tuve - dijo Bulma con sarcasmo, cosa que no fue detectada por Vegeta, quien profundizo su ceño. Al darse cuenta que Vegeta se molestó por el comentario Bulma se sorprendió al ver que el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin estaba ¿celoso?, no aguanto y se lo pregunto

- ¿estas celoso Vegeta? - dijo Bulma divertida mientras alzaba una ceja y lo miraba curiosa

- que... yo... - dijo Vegeta entrecortado dirigiendo su vista a Bulma con nerviosismo - que tontería - termino de decir entrando a la habitación y asiéndose el indiferente, aunque el nerviosismo anterior no fue pasado desapercibido por la científica quien tuvo su repuesta, Vegeta el ser más orgulloso del universo celoso, no soporto más de la emoción y se abalanzo a el abrazándolo. Su plan había funcionado, aunque el crédito no era solo de ella, se sintió culpable por haber golpeado a Goku, después de todo fue gracias a el

- ¡oh Vegeta! - dijo Bulma separándose de él y besándolo apasionadamente, Vegeta inmediatamente siguió el juego y la despojo de su vestido al igual que ella de la ropa de él, por fin luego ocurrió lo que Vegeta había esperado hace mucho, una apasionada noche junto a Bulma

...

- ves Vegeta, al final terminaste con lo que quería - dije con una falsa sonrisa

- umm, si - dijo Vegeta marchándose

- maldito contrato, no sé porque firme sin leer, LOS PERSONAJES SIEMPRE TIENE QUE TERMINAR BIEN O SOLO VEGETA - dije citando el contrato que me hicieron firmar los personajes - pero no creo que allá sido buena idea poner de bogado a vegeta - dije pensando en cómo terminaran los demás en mis demás fic, mientras reía maléficamente y frotaba mis manos

_**Espero les allá gustado, es más corto de lo que acostumbro, pero que esperaban me desperté luego de no poder dormir a las 5:55 am y lo termine a las 6:39 am. Gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic, comentaron, pusieron en alerta y en favoritos, cosa que me sorprendió, jaj**_

_**FashionBulma: es cierto yo tampoco, aunque en el principio del cap muestran sus verdaderas intenciones, jaj, lamentablemente Goku siempre interrumpe las mejore partes, espero que te alla gustado, saludos ;-)**_

_**Grisell: jaj, bueno vegeta le dio su lección al igual que Bulma, espero te guste**_

_**Diosa de la muerte: exacto, justificación vegeta primero quería matar a Goku, **_

_**RinPink Susaiyajin: me alegra que te guste como lo hago, me siento alagada, jaj, y esa era mi idea principal, pero en el estúpido contrato el abogado vegeta no me deja humillarlo, por lo menos no este cap, en los demás fic sufrirá, un poco jaj, gracias por comentar**_

_**Nokaira: me alegra que te guste, aunque ya lo termine, pero seguiré con los demás**_

_**AYNAT DREAMS: me sentí amenazada por lo de por fin actualizas, jaj, no mentira, y que Vegeta valla a buscar a Bulma con Goku era mi idea principal, pero si este final no les guste hare uno alternativo, y no tarde tanto, bueno un poco pero listo, jaj**_

_**srto: me alegra que hallas comentado, ya que fuiste una de las primeras, yo pensé que ya se habían olvidado, y como ves desde que comentaste solo tarde tres días, espero te guste**_


End file.
